1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a molding machine, more particularly to a molding machine operable to mold plastic granules into a plastic piece. This invention also relates to a system including the molding machine and a method for forming a plastic piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a conventional injection molding process, plastic granules are melted by heating and then injected into a mold to form a plastic product. However, the plastic granules may be contaminated so as to cause the molded product to have defects, which lowers the product yield. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a system that can perform defect analysis of a molded plastic product at an early stage.